


Il Garofano Bianco

by Umabel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, cotte da adolescente non ricambiate, qualche spiegone
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umabel/pseuds/Umabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Mio padre David Brennan e mia madre Karen McBridge Brennan hanno avuto una sola figlia, Enid Brennan. È nata il 5 Aprile del 2000, in piena notte...» mormorò con la medesima, sofferta convinzione: «Io non sono nata. Io non esisto più.» finì soffocando un singhiozzo: «Ora, capisci?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il Buon Samaritano

**Author's Note:**

> **Genere:** Drammatico, Fantasy, Mistero.  
>  **Personaggi:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mrs Hudson,OC.  
>  **Timeline:** Post 'A Scandal in Belgravia'.

**Genere:**  Drammatico, Fantasy, Mistero.  
 **Rating:**  Verde.  
 **Personaggi:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mrs Hudson,OC.  
 **Timeline:** Post 'A Scandal in Belgravia'.  
 _ **Note dell'Autrice:**_ Il primo capitolo è fatto. Dicono sia il più difficile. La mia prima storia sullo 'Sherlock' della BBC che ha un sacco di altre contaminazioni. Un esperimento, in pratica e spero possa divertire.

 

Il Buon Samaritano  
  
 _"{Dio} creò la Vergine Maria, e cioè fece sorgere sulla terra una purezza così intensa da potere, in seno a tanta trasparenza, concentrarsi fino ad apparirvi bambino. Ecco, espressa nella sua forza e nella sua realtà, la capacità che la purezza ha di far nascere il Divino in mezzo a noi."  
_ _ **Pierre Teilhard de Chardin.**_

 

    _ **U**_ scito dalla caffetteria, Sherlock si vide costretto ad aprire un ampio ombrello di tela scura che poi sollevò sopra la testa dai corti capelli scuri con un leggero sospiro; la pioggia tempestava con insolita furia il marciapiede e i pochi gradini che lo separavano dalla stazione della Metropolitana, infilò la mano libera nella tasca del soprabito e mosse qualche passo, senza fretta e con una noia fastidiosa, crescente. C'erano sempre pensieri che si rincorrevano nella sua mente, ipotesi che si formavano attorno ai passanti, agli oggetti che tenevano o abbandonavano ma non erano abbastanza complessi da fargli sentire la necessità di andare oltre, erano immagini bidimensionali senza ombre che non avevano spazio per il suo intuito.  
Immerso in questa cupa constatazione, non ebbe modo di scansarsi per tempo: ricevette un colpo alla clavicola abbastanza forte da farlo girare accigliato e come aveva immaginato, si trovò davanti a una ragazza esile che a stento raggiungeva il metro e sessanta centimetri di altezza, sprovvista di ombrello e quindi ansiosa di rientrare a casa, aveva un volto piuttosto pallido forse a causa del freddo pungente costellato da chiare efelidi, gli occhi grigi lo fissavano con disagio.  
«Mi scusi, signore.» mormorò con un filo di voce, la mano sinistra massaggiò la spalla destra e piegò le labbra carnose in un sorriso imbarazzato.  
 _'Accento di Bristol. Età compresa fra i quattordici e i sedici anni. Nessun ombrello e giacca a vento leggera. Lo zaino è praticamente nuovo, non ci è mai andata a scuola. I capelli non vengono lavati da almeno tre giorni, per questo sono legati alla nuca. È in buone condizioni di salute, deve essere scappata da meno di cinque giorni.'_  congetturò con una seconda occhiata.  
«Si è fatto male?» domando lei, forse incuriosita dal suo silenzio.  
«No.» rispose atono Sherlock.  
 _'Forse conosce l'assurdo blog di John. O il mio sito.'_ con disappunto, decise di scartare la seconda ipotesi: ' _Il mio viso non le è nuovo, ma non riesce a collegarlo, perciò deve...'_  
La sconosciuta osò interromperlo una seconda volta, allungò la mano sinistra per strattonarlo bruscamente per la manica del cappotto: «Attento!» esclamò.  
Sherlock si girò per notare l'autobus, si era fermato oltre il marciapiede senza farvi caso, respirò a fondo e lei allentò la presa.  
«Vai a casa.» le consigliò o meglio, le ordinò: «I tuoi genitori saranno disposti a perdonare qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto, detto o pensato. Sono torturati dal pensiero che qualcuno ti abbia rapita, stuprata, uccisa e tutto ciò che vogliono è vederti dormire nel tuo letto.»  
«Ma...» cercò di obiettare lei.  
«No.» la zittì Sherlock: «Te la sei cavata con i soldi che hai risparmiato le scorse settimane, con quelli che hai preso dai portafogli dei tuoi, hai dormito suoi vagoni e nelle stazioni, ma quando non avrai neanche le monete per il tea caldo, cosa conti di fare?» la guardò con gravità: «Puoi essere trascinata in un convoglio abbandonato, scalciare, urlare non ti servirebbe a niente... Poi essere picchiata a sangue e poi violentata, drogata e...»  
«No, basta.» si ribellò, volle scansarsi per non sentire la verità ma Sherlock le afferrò il polso.  
«E costretta a prostituirti. Oppure soffocata, pugnalata, strangolata e lasciata sotto la pioggia come un sacco della spazzatura. È questo che vuoi?» domandò, anzi l'aggredì.  
 _'John non approverebbe il metodo, ma il fine sì.'_ valutò.  
La ragazzina scoppiò in lacrime, come era prevedibile. Non la lasciò andare, fu sfiorato dall'idea di essere stato brutale che l'abbandonò, quando la vide alzare gli occhi.  
«Vai a casa.» ripeté perentorio  
Lei annuì, forse sperava che Sherlock le credesse sulla parola e infatti provò a ritrarre il polso, ma lui non era una creatura ingenua come doveva esserlo una ragazzina.  
 _'E neppure da adolescente ero un'anima candida.'_ concluse ironico: «Non puoi andarci a piedi.» soggiunge: «Prima, andrai alla Polizia così avviseranno la tua famiglia che sei stata ritrovata e con l'ausilio di Google Maps, i nostri brillanti agenti sapranno accompagnarti proprio a casa tua e non in un'abitazione scelta a loro piacere.» le sorrise beffardo: «Avanti.» non aspettò che ribattesse, con uno strattone le fece capire di camminare.  
Lei non si oppose, anche perché non sarebbe riuscita a liberarsi e doveva essere grata che fosse Sherlock Holmes a portarla verso la Metropolitana e non un qualunque sadico sessuale attratto dalla sua vulnerabilità.  
Erano quasi al binario, quando la ragazza si concesse una risatina: «Buon Samaritano.» borbottò: «Non mi hai neppure riparata dalla pioggia!»  
Sherlock scrollò l'ombrello: «Io non sono il Buon Samaritano.» disse con voce piatta.  
  
  
    _ **F**_ u impossibile trovare un sedile libero in tutto il vagone, la ragazzina si aggrappò alla barra centrale, vicino alle porte e socchiuse le palpebre: «Ho la testa in fiamme.» pigolò lamentosa.  
Sherlock dovette abbassare la testa per osservarla, era impallidita notevolmente ma si reggeva senza problemi: «Berrai qualcosa di caldo alla stazione di polizia.» disse, si sforzò di usare un tono morbido che potesse confortarla: «Non siamo distanti.» assicurò, appoggiandosi all'ombrello.  
«Non voglio andare dalla polizia.» obiettò la petulante creatura: «Sarebbe un'inutile perdita di tempo.»  
L'uomo inarcò il sopracciglio sinistro, scettico e incuriosito al tempo stesso: «Credi che la tua famiglia non abbia sporto denuncia?» domandò, avvicinandosi di un singolo passo.  
«No.» la risposta di lei fece sfumare parte del suo interesse: era un comportamento giovanile, spesso i ragazzi fuggiti di casa erano convinti di aver donato un senso di sollievo ai parenti, contro ogni logica anche lui era stato sfiorato da quell'ipotesi, anni addietro. Sbuffò.  
Lei alzò il viso su Sherlock: «Loro non sanno di avermi perduta.» sussurrò con una sofferenza quasi palpabile, anche se gli occhi erano asciutti: «Dicono sia meglio così.» quella frase fu quasi sovrastata dallo sferragliare del treno e il convoglio si fermò, sbilanciando entrambi.  
«Seguimi.» disse lui, notò la sua esitazione: «C'è qualcosa che non mi hai detto.» allungò il braccio, un paio di passeggeri uscirono, ignorandoli.  
«Non hai chiesto niente.» fece notare in tono neutro lei.  
«Esatto.» concesse Sherlock con impazienza: «Adesso, ho parecchie domande e vorrei delle risposte.»  
Lo affiancò, rifiutando un ulteriore contatto fisico e gliene fu quasi grato: «Tanto non capirai.» disse in un sospiro compassionevole.  
«Ti sbagli.» rispose lui con un sorriso beffardo: «Io capisco tutto. Sempre.» indicò con la punta metallica dell'ombrello avanti a sé.  
La ragazzina scrollò le spalle, lasciò la metropolitana incamminandosi lungo la banchina al suo fianco, non cercò di svicolare in qualche modo; aveva un atteggiamento solo in apparenza arreso e non era per nulla spaventata da lui o da qualunque altra cosa.  
«Qual'è il tuo nome?» chiese Sherlock, dirigendosi alla macchinette automatiche del caffè.  
«Dilys Brennan.» ammise candidamente lei: «Un nome gallese.» sorrise con amarezza, estrasse dalla giacca a vento un buffo portamonete di stoffa rosa, un porcellino con una cerniera al posto della bocca e un paio di bottoni azzurri per occhi.  
 _'Molly Hooper sarebbe capace di compiere un furto' s_ i ritrovò a pensare Sherlock: «Offro io.» disse asciutto.  
«La cavalleria non è morta.» cinguettò con impostata ammirazione Dilys, mise via i suoi ultimi risparmi: «Con chi ho l'onore, ser...?»  
La fulminò con un'occhiata gelida, forse non la meritava ma cominciava a stimare quelle premure inutili: «Sherlock Holmes.» si presentò, infilò le monetine nella feritoia: «Avrai letto di me.»  
«Su un blog.» confermò Dilys: «Sono un caso?»   
Sherlock increspò le labbra: «Non darti troppa importanza, Dilys Brennan.» ribatté tagliente: «Tea?» non aspettò la risposta e digitò il codice.  
Dilys non lo ringraziò, ma accostò il liquido alle labbra mentre era bollente. Non c'erano note aggiuntive sull'aspetto fisico, i capelli erano di un intenso rosso Tiziano dalla sfumature biondicce, non aveva ancora sfilato i guantini. Pareva che il caldo la ristorasse, non mostrava fretta o curiosità per la destinazione.  
«Quanti anni hai?» riprese a parlare dopo una breve pausa.  
«Quindici.» fu una risposta decisamente economa: «Ma non sono gallese. Sono nata in Irlanda, nell'EIRE.» aggiunse con orgoglio: «Ci siamo trasferiti perché le cose non sono andate come aveva sperato papà.»  
Sherlock annuì per farla proseguire:  _'Parla con disinvoltura dei parenti, la scelta dei termini implica un legame affettivo, non credo sia vittima di abusi. Non in ambiente famigliare'_.  
«La sterlina è parsa più rassicurante dell'euro, alla fine.» concluse Dilys, guardò nel contenitore vuoto, infine l'accompagnò nel cestino dell'immondizia con un movimento aggraziato: «Non sono scappata di casa, sai?»  
Sherlock si concentro sull'ombrello, sul pavimento che percorreva per darle la sensazione di potersi confidare liberamente, la luce fioca del tardo pomeriggio filtrava dall'uscita.  
«Né ho rubato uno spillo ai miei.» ci tenne a precisare Dilys: «Avevo da parte qualche paghetta, ma non ho risparmiato apposta, solamente non avevo cose da comprare e comunque, non potrei mai prendere i soldi della mamma o del papà: se li guadagnano. Ho portato con me quello che proprio mi serviva, mi sono detta che a Londra avrei trovato il mio posto o un lavoro.» sospirò scosse il capo: «La mia casa non c'è più. Avevo la mia cameretta, se i Brennan mi avessero trovata... No... Avevo i miei libri, mi hanno permesso di portarne via tre. Io non sono scappata, io sono dovuta andar via!» esclamò, nessun pianto e nessuna aggiunta.  
Quella confessione era troppo lacunosa per far emergere una teoria: «Sono vivi?» azzardò a chiedere, Sherlock con la fronte aggrottata.  
«I miei genitori?» rispose perplessa: «Certo.»  
Pensò fosse sconvolta da qualche evento traumatico, per fare chiarezza era inutile tormentarla, doveva consultare altre fonti e non poteva farlo sotto la Metropolitana: «Abito in Baker Street.» la informo quieto, ora che aveva una strategia: «Impiegheremo cinque minuti per raggiungerla. Che libri hai preso?» domandò, salendo le scale.  
Dilys era affaticata, però tenne il passo: «Il Silmarillion, lo Hobbit e il Signore degli Anelli.» rispose.  
 _'J.R.R. Tolkien, ora pro nobis.'_  pensò Sherlock, ma non lo disse.  
  
    _ **M**_ rs Hudson non era in casa, questo posticipò un seccante colloquio chiarificatore con la donna; John Watson era al lavoro e anche un altro confronto avrebbe atteso; Dilys non era affatto turbata dalla prospettiva di entrare nell'appartamento di uomo, si guardò attorno incuriosita sembrando ancora più giovane dei suoi quindici anni.  
«Non è male qui.» decise, sfilando lo zaino e sistemandolo accanto al caminetto spento: «È tuo?»  
«No, la padrona di casa è una donna. Non avevi letto il blog?» replicò sospettoso.  
Lei si tolse la giacca a vento: «Ma fate dei post molto lunghi, non li leggo tutti. Salto qua e là.» affermò come divertita: «Però, mi piace come raccontate.» precisò.  
«Io non racconto nulla. È tutta opera di John.» disse Sherlock con noncuranza.  
Dilys annuì: «Senti.» cambiò discorso, piegò le ginocchia per guardare fra le sue cose: «Se mi mostri dov'è il bagno, mi faccio una doccia: ho anche gli asciugamani... Mi serve giusto l'acqua!» sistemò sul tappeto un paio di flaconi colorati, poi un cambio di biancheria intima, una felpa color menta, un paio di jeans e delle pantofole di spugna bianca, infine mise a terra anche il telo.  
Sherlock spostò il viso verso l'orologio, fece una veloce stima del tempo: «Sì, non c'è ragione di aspettare.» disse.  
«Grazie.» rispose lei: «Grazie mille, davvero.» sorrise di nuovo con un'innocenza disarmante, con una sincerità che quasi lo metteva a disagio, Sherlock non seppe come ribattere perciò le fece cenno di seguirlo. Dilys non si era ancora tolta i guanti.


	2. Indizi Nel Vuoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'Autrice: Piccolo edit del capitolo. 'Ehi, ma dove sono tutti gli altri?' domanda il lettore indispettito. Arrivano col prossimo capitolo, muovere Dilys è stato un po' ostico e mi sono presa il lusso di ben due capitoli. Ringrazio chiunque legga e anche chi avrà la gentilezza di lasciare un commento.  
> Spero che la storia possa divertirvi.

_**Indizi nel vuoto** _

 

    _ **D**_ ilys Brennan non difettava di spirito pratico: si era equipaggiata con uno zaino robusto in cui aveva piegato cinque paia di slip e reggiseni femminili, tre magliette di cotone leggero a maniche lunghe, un cardigan e un maglione dolcevita, c'erano anche due paia di jeans e una tuta semplice che avrebbe potuto usare come pigiama; i libri erano stati adagiati sul fondo insieme a un quadernetto a quadretti e a uno stazzonato astuccio rosa, coperto di dediche tipicamente adolescenziali per Dilys, anzi per  _'Lys'_  come la chiamavano i compagni di classe.  
Sherlock svuotò il contenuto delle tasche, la ragazza aveva preso un chiodo arrugginito da usare per difesa ma l'aveva come dimenticato fra gli scontrini, non trovò neppure il telefono cellulare ma soltanto un ipod scarico.  
In bagno, l'acqua stava ancora scorrendo e Sherlock immaginò di avere abbastanza tempo per una ricerca veloce: rimise tutto in ordine, tranne le ricevute che appoggiò sulla scrivania vicino al computer portatile, si sedette con un'idea precisa.  
Sherlock spostò l'attenzione sugli acquisti della ragazza: il primo risaliva a quattro giorni addietro, si trattava di una bottiglietta d'acqua naturale e di una barretta energetica, da quel momento sembrava essersi nutriva unicamente di toast accompagnati a bevande calde. Doveva aver risparmiato per acquistare i biglietti ferroviari, quindi si era accontentata dell'acqua potabile alle fontanelle e dei dolcetti alle macchinette automatiche nelle stazioni, nelle cui caffetterie consumava i pasti.  
In quei quattro giorni, si era mostrata acculata nelle finanze e discreta nel restare in luoghi mediamente affollati ove passare inosservata; non aveva mai speso una sterlina dopo le dieci di sera, onde evitare che una cameriera annoiata magari con una figlia della sua stessa età potesse ricordarsi l'incontro, non faceva colazione prima delle sette del mattino per la medesima ragione. Era un comportamento maturo per una quindicenne.   
La sua ipotesi sembrava prendere corpo, accantonò i pezzi di carta per cercare altrove, perché tanti accorgimenti potevano soltanto significare che Dilys fosse cercata ardentemente da qualcuno eppure nessuno aveva denunciato alla polizia la sua essenza e nessuna delle ventuno minorenni scomparse durante la settimana le somigliava; Dilys Brennan non era iscritta nei tre principali istituti superiori di Bristol, né aveva un profilo su Facebook o un account di Twitter.   
Sapeva di aver compiuto un'osservazione superficiale, frettolosa eppure si sentì punto sul vivo, se non deluso era insoddisfatto.  
 _'Ha mentito.'_  concluse, massaggiandosi il mento:  _'Ha mentito, senza che io me ne accorgessi?'_  
La prospettiva lo fece irrigidire sulla sedia; non poteva sopportarlo perché c'era una differenza abissale fra gli intrighi di Irene Adler e le bugie di una ragazzina spaventata, anche se tanto intimorita non gli era sembrata, perché desiderava avere più tempo a disposizione per analizzare la situazione ma lei aveva spento il fon chiesto in prestito e stava ritornando nello studio.  
Sherlock abbassò lo schermo del portatile, alzò la testa per focalizzarsi sulla ragazza, ora immobile sulla soglia come in silente attesa: calzava delle ballerine lucide dello sgargiante verde menta della felpa che indossava sopra a dei semplici jeans, i capelli rossi avevano dei brillanti riflessi dorati e la carnagione era pallida, aveva le mani coperte da leggeri guanti di raso color cipria. Non ritenne opportuno spezzare il silenzio, infatti, fu lei a prendere la parola con la sua voce armoniosa, d'una dolcezza che suonava spontanea.  
«Ho dovuto lasciare alcune cose in bagno, ma lo libererò presto.» disse, come a volersi scusare.  
Sherlock abbozzò con un semplice cenno del capo, tentò di vedere il torbido negli occhi grigi della sconosciuta, invano.   
«Ti ringrazio.» proseguì, piegò gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso lieve: «Sei stato il primo a offrirmi un po' di aiuto.»   
Sherlock chiude i pugni davanti alle labbra, così che potesse confrontarsi solamente col suo sguardo: «Sono la prima persona da cui l'hai cercato.» ribatté con durezza: «Mi hai riconosciuto al bar, mi hai seguito in strada.»  
La giovane era perplessa, restò vicino allo stipite con le braccia lungo i fianchi: «Ti sbagli.» rilevò calma, non era offesa: «Ho detto che andare alla Polizia sarebbe stata una perdita di tempo, ma non volevo che ti sentissi in dovere di darmi una mano. Se ricordo bene, non sei neppure un esempio di altruismo!» esclamò facendo scattare le sopracciglia.  
Sherlock esitò per un secondo, colpito più di quanto avesse immaginato da quella frase sferzante, lei se ne accorse, se ne pentì.  
«Scusami.» mormorò, intrecciò le dita all'altezza del grembo: «Io sono in debito e tu hai tutte le ragioni del mondo per... Dubitare.»   
Non c'era alcun artificio, nessuna sfumatura ambigua, nessuna titubanza dettata da un turbamento, era sincera.  
Sherlock non si fece commuovere, allargò le mani in un gesto teatrale: «Se vuoi un aiuto reale, gioca a carte scoperte. Ti va?» era una richiesta retorica, lei fece un profondo respiro: «Levati i guanti.» le ingiunse.  
«Se mi rifiutassi?» temporeggiò, finalmente la vide mostrare un'incrinatura.  
«Ti pregherei di uscire da questa casa.» ribatté freddamente lui: «Non amo essere preso in giro.»  
Lei abbassò le palpebre, come se fosse sul punto di spezzarsi completamente: «Io non ti ho preso in giro.» obiettò stremata.  
«Dimostralo.» le ingiunse perentorio, senza darle un segno di consolazione, perché più vulnerabile sarebbe stata più semplice sarebbe stato estrapolare la verità dalle sue mezze affermazioni.  
Lei sollevò l'indice destro indicando il computer: «Non troverai le prove.» disse con un sospiro che sembrò svuotarla di ogni emozione.  
«Dimostralo.» ripeté Sherlock, anche se era tutt'altro che annoiato, finse il contrario.  
«Io sono Dilys Brennan.» affermò decisa, alzando la testa, raddrizzando le spalle con una sorta di orgoglio: «Sono nata il 24 Gennaio 1998 a Wicklow Town, in Irlanda. Sono stata battezzata secondo il rito cattolico il 12 Febbario 1998: la madrina era la migliore amica della mamma e suo marito. Mi sono trasferita a Bristol nel Marzo del 2005. Studio alla  St Bede's CatholicCollege.» concluse senza esitazioni, osservandolo non con sfida ma con dignità.  
«Non risulti iscritta, né ritirata alla  St Bede's CatholicCollege.» valutò Sherlock, non aveva ancora controllato gli istituti religiosi ma questo lei non poteva saperlo.  
Dilys sbatte le ciglia, per un attimo credette stesse per piangere ma non sembrava avere più lacrime da versare, deglutì come se parlare fosse un impegno superiore alle sue forze: «Ho la testa in fiamme.» sussurrò piano, sfiorandosi la fronte.  
Sherlock fu sul punto di offrirle qualcosa di più sostanzioso di un tea, ma Dilys fece ricadere il braccio con un movimento d'abbandono, tornando a lui.   
«Mio padre, David Brennan e mia madre, Karen McBridge Brennan hanno una sola figlia che si chiama Enid Brennan; lei è nata il 5 Aprile del 2000... In piena notte.» mormorò con la medesima sofferta convinzione: «Io non sono nata. Io non esisto più.» finì soffocando un singhiozzo: «Ora, capisci?»

 


	3. Il Segno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'Autrice: Ringrazio ancora chi ha avuto la pazienza di leggere e la gentilezza di commentare. Non amo i POV ballerini, ma per introdurre personaggi tanto interessanti e carismatici bisogna sapersi adattare, perciò questa è la volta del dottor John Watson.  
> Alcuni diranno indispettiti e a ragione: 'Ma gli altri? Dove sono gli altri?'  
> Ci sono, arriveranno a loro tempo. Un po' alla volta, in fondo, Roma non s'è fatta in un giorno! ^-^

_**Il Segno** _

  
    _ **J**_ ohn Watson emise un profondo respiro mentre infilava la mano sinistra nella tasca del giaccone autunnale; le luci alle finestre non lasciavano alcun dubbio: Mrs.Hudson non era rincasata, quindi sarebbe toccato a lui sistemare la spesa in cucina, nella vana speranza di non trovare arti umani fra la carne bianca. Non che bastassero delle dita amputate a sconvolgerlo ma giudicava questa e altre abitudini del suo amico delle mancanze di rispetto involontarie, dettate da un egoismo troppo radicato nell'animo di Sherlock per essere sradicato.   
Indugiò sulla soglia per pulire la suola delle scarpe sullo zerbino, sistemò l'ombrello e infine chiuse la porta con il piede sinistro; il tonfo che produsse fu seguito da un gemito di qualcuno, anzi di qualcuna colta alla sprovvista.   
Il dottore aggrottò le sopracciglia bionde in un'espressione perplessa; non credeva che Sherlock fosse pronto ad accettare un nuovo caso: dopo Irene Adler, la sua già scarsa disponibilità si era notevolmente ridotta sino a limitare i contatti umani a quattro persone, che fra l'altro non era matematicamente tollerate.  
 _'Deve aver creduto di potersi avvicinare a questa donna.'_ valutò fra sé e sé Watson, avanzando lungo lo stretto corridoio:  _'Ma lei l'ha deluso. Chiunque lo sarebbe.'_  
Era comunque deciso a non immischiarsi: Sherlock era libero di invitare chi desiderava nell'appartamento, né era un individuo socialmente pericoloso da monitorare mentre interagiva con gli altri; lui aveva altre cose da fare che non riguardavano Holmes. John era risoluto a recarsi direttamente in cucina, senza alcuna deviazione.  
 _'Tipico.'_  arrestandosi nei pressi dello studio, John sbuffò contrariato dalla propria curiosità. Tentò di chinare lo sguardo sui cartoni del latte per non incrociare gli occhi brillanti, il sorriso compiaciuto di Sherlock, ma questi eduto alla scrivania, guardava altrove.  
«John.» disse Holmes con freddezza, per un attimo parve sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa ma preferì tacere e nella stanza regnava il silenzio da quando aveva udito il singulto trattenuto. Un lasso di tempo notevole, però Watson non vi aveva fatto caso: Holmes sapeva ricavare informazioni dalle domande come dalle pause.  
Sollevò la testa, accorgendosi della ragazzina appoggiata con le spalle alla mensola del caminetto, aveva le braccia congiunte dietro la schiena nascoste da una cascata di capelli rossi, il suo volto seminascosto dall'ombra era grazioso, giovanissimo, pallido, aveva le palpebre abbassate e il respiro affrettato.  
 _'Non è mai stato attratto dai ragazzini scappati di casa.'_ valutò in fretta John, studiando la figura immobile: ' _Può darsi che sia stata lei a venire sin qui, forse non è fuggita di sua spontanea volontà'._  
Conoscendo la scarsa empatia di Sherlock, John si chiese quanto fosse riuscito a sconvolgere la povera creatura in sua assenza, sospirò preparandosi a parlare ma l'altro lo interruppe.  
«Io sono stato chiaro.» enunciò l'investigatore, il tono autoritario tradiva rabbia e impazienza per John che ben lo conosceva: «Tu affatto.» proseguì calcando con durezza sulle parole, non voleva dare tregua alla ragazzina, come se fosse stata colpevole di un orrendo crimine.  
 _'Avrà cercato di mentire'_ pensò, sforzandosi di essere tollerante nei confronti di Holmes.  
«Prendi la tua roba.» soggiunse Sherlock e fu allora che John notò lo zaino sul tappeto e una giacca a vento chiara piegata sulla poltrona: «Vai nei bagni pubblici di King's Cross a guadagnarti dieci sterline, così potrai mangiare.» concluse indifferente.  
John dovette conficcare i denti nella lingua per non rimbrottarlo aspramente, l'avrebbe fatto a tempo debito, al momento attuale voleva farsi un'idea approssimativa della situazione.  
Gli occhi grigi di lei mandavano lampi: «Grazie del consiglio.» replicò con voce sottile, sembrò deglutire un limone con tutta la scorza ma non diede a Holmes la soddisfazione di vederla alterata.  
«Il più utile che sappia darti.» si giustificò Sherlock.  
A quel punto, John aveva sentito abbastanza e si avvicinò alla scrivania dove abbandonò la busta della spesa praticamente davanti alla faccia di Holmes, si schiarì la gola con un colpetto di tosse, distese il braccio destro: «Ciao.» esordì provando a comunicare affabilità e comprensione, essendo un dottore era capace di apparire sincero: «Io sono John Watson.» inclinò il capo e guardandola meglio si accorse che non aveva lividi: «Sì, quello del blog. Ho anche l'alto onore di dividere la casa con il gentiluomo alle mie spalle.» soggiunge volutamente scherzoso, sperando di instaurare una sorta di complicità con la giovane.  
Lei s'era accostata alla poltrona, raddrizzandosi nella sua scarsa altezza ma deviò incuriosita su John: «Dilys Brennan.» ribatté, gli rivolse un sorriso di disarmante ingenuità: «Sto togliendo il disturbo.» non parlò per impietosirlo, c'era compostezza nel tono serio. Aveva mani piccole dalla presa delicata, John avvertì la morbidezza dei guanti.   
A Watson sembrò indifesa, un'altra adolescente sperduta pronta a essere sbranata dal mondo: «Non dai alcun disturbo.» affermò senza dare spazio alle repliche: «Io pure abito qui, tu puoi essere mia ospite se lo desideri. Se non hai un posto migliore dove andare.» preciso con tutta la bonarietà di cui era capace: «Potrai dirmi cosa ti ha portata nella tana del troll.» indicò col pollice Sherlock, si volse deciso a sfidare l'espressione contrariata dell'altro, non incontrò alcuna resistenza.  
 _'Non lo stava cacciando realmente.'_  dedusse e lui avrebbe dovuto supporlo, la sua mancanza di fiducia, se non addirittura di stima verso Holmes lo mise a disagio.  
Dilys indugiò, affondò le dita nei capelli scostandoli dal collo, sospirò: «Lei è molto gentile.» rispose: «Lo anche il signor Holmes, però io non...» chiuse gli occhi di nuovo, erano arrossati ma non dal pianto: «Ho la testa in fiamme.» sussurrò.  
«Ha bisogno di mangiare.» fece notare Sherlock: «Da quattro giorni si nutre come una modella di Victoria's Secrets.» diede una pacca alla spesa, era rivolto a Watson: «Sai che il sequestro di minore è uno di quei reati che Lestrade detesta?» domandò retorico: «Ma tanto, la nostra ospite... No, la tua ospite.» lanciò un'occhiata indispettiva e insieme soddisfatta a John: «Sai che lei non esiste?  Mai concepita, mai partorita, mai nata e mai vissuta?»   
John restò incredulo: «E questa che scemenza sarebbe?» sbottò scrollando le spalle, non contemplò neppure l'ipotesi che fosse un rompicapo della ragazzina, perché era un pensiero troppo oscuro per un viso così solare.  
«Chiedilo a lei.» tagliò corto Sherlock Holmes.  
  
  
    _ **J**_ ohn Watson sapeva di aver detto una mezza bugia, ma guardando le gocce di pioggia sferzate dal vetro contro la finestra della cucina si convinse di aver fatto la cosa giusta per Dilys: non poteva rimanere a lungo a casa di Mrs. Hudson, non senza mettere tutti gli occupanti nella sgradevole posizione di sequestratori eppure non c'era altro modo per rassicurarla, sfamarla e capire cosa l'avesse spinta a Baker Street e John era sicuro che non potesse essere un crimine.  
 _'Sherlock sarebbe riuscito a farle dire qualsiasi cosa.'_  ammise, abbassando il fuoco sotto al padellino:  _'Ma tra una confidenza e una confessione c'è una differenza. Una di quelle che lui fatica a cogliere.'_  
Dilys scostò la sedia senza far rumore, aveva la singolare capacità di muoversi con silenziosa grazia  e quando si accorse del suo sguardo, piegò gli angoli della bocca e sistemò dietro l'orecchio alcune ciocche: «Il signor Holmes sta controllando i miei dati.» disse con un'ironia amara che stonava con la sua apparenza tenera: «È testardo. Vero?»  
«Non puoi immaginare quanto.» rispose fingendosi rassegnato lui, spense il fornello: «Tu devi essertene accorta, ma è cocciuto solo su cosa pensa ne valga la pena.» sperò che l'aggiunta potesse rincuorarla, però lo sguardo di Dilys  non mutò.  
«Non è detto che abbia ragione.» rilevò senza alcuna enfasi lei, scrollò le spalle: «Deve scusarmi, dottore: io vi sono molto riconoscente. Sono seria, lo sarei anche se fossi uscita...» continuò con maggiore umiltà.  
Watson corrugò la fronte contrariato, riempì una grossa tazza di cioccolata bollente: «Non te l'avrebbe permesso.» obiettò prontamente: «Non ho mai scritto che avesse un carattere facile, però non ti lascerebbe là fuori da sola.» precisò ma lasciò cadere l'argomento: «Abbiamo dei biscotti al burro. È l'ideale per una merenda.» annunciò con entusiasmo.  
«Grazie.» ripeté Dilys, quando John posò sul tavolo una scatola di latta ovale oltre al barattolo dello zucchero e alla cioccolata.   
Le si sedette davanti per parlarle ma la ragazza era affamata, perciò divorò con molto appetito e poca eleganza una decina di biscottini, senza sfilarsi i guanti ma strofinando le dita fra loro per disfarsi delle briciole; Watson lasciò che si riempisse lo stomaco in pace. Non sembrava ansiosa, non appariva spaventata, a tratti emergeva la vulnerabilità tipica della sua età, però era un'instabile ombra.  
«È ottima.» commentò Dilys, leccandosi il liquido scuro dalle labbra.  
«Mia sorella mi adora per questo.» disse John, si portò la mano al cuore: «Dice.»  
«No, le vuole bene per tantissime altre ragioni!» esclamò convinta Dilys, con uno slancio spontaneo, chiaramente ingenuo che quasi lo commosse.  
«Dilys.» iniziò mentre lei beveva avidamente, si interruppe nell'udire dei passi affrettati nel corridoio: era Sherlock ed era di pessimo umore.  
 _'Non che in genere sia un compagnone.'_ dovette considerare Watson.  
Holmes si stagliò sulla soglia con gli occhi gelidi puntati sul profilo di Dilys, la fronte era solcata da una ruga d'espressione: «Voglio sapere chi ha inventato questa storia e perché.» disse piano, scandì ogni sillaba con aria minacciosa: «Voglio che ti tolga i guanti.»  
John levò in piedi: «Lascia che finisca di mangiare, prima.» replicò all'amico: «Non avevi ricavato molto...» ancora una volta, la sua frase rimane incompiuta nell'aria, Dilys non batté ciglio e la situazione precipitò repentinamente  
Sherlock allungò il braccio e rudemente costrinse Dilys ad alzarsi, prima che John riuscisse ad aggirare il tavolo, la ragazzina rovesciò la cioccolata rimasta sulla camicia dell'investigatore.  
«Mi spiace.» mormorò a John parve sincera, a Sherlock no e per tale ragione, non si fece alcuno scrupolo ad ingaggiare una lotta impari con la quindicenne per snudarle le mani.  
«Lasciala andare!» esclamò John furibondo, afferrò Dilys all'altezza dei fianchi, strattonandola verso di sé: «Sei impazzito?»  
Dilys ondeggiava come una zattera su un mare in tempesta: «No, mollami!» si oppose con un barlume di furia, il guanto destro fu comunque gettato a terra.   
Lei cercò di ritrarsi, di ripararsi verso Watson e con quel movimenti venne privata anche del sinistro.  
Nel preciso istante in cui se ne accorse, Dilys smise di agitarsi e con un lamento disperato appoggiò la testa alla spalla di John, chiudendo gli occhi e l'uomo si trovò a reggere un corpo apatico, come svuotato di ogni energia.  
Sherlock aveva esaminato la prima mano, ricavandone quattro graffi all'avambraccio ma si fermò soltanto nello scostare le dita dal palmo della seconda, ciò che vide cancellò l'euforia della vittoria: inciso sull'epidermide c'era un fiore dai contorni rossastri, i bordi irritati sporgevano sulla carne assottigliata.  
«Cos'è?» fu la prima domanda che John formulò, ma già conosceva la risposta.  
 _'Ogni cicatrice è stata una ferita.'_ ricordò, distolse lo sguardo dal fiore per sbirciare il viso di lei:  _'Questa è stata molto dolorosa'._  
Sherlock fece indietreggiò di un passo, era il suo modo di scusarsi ma a Dilys non importò, abbassò l'arto sinistro, non aprì bocca.  
«Dilys, non devi aver paura.» disse Watson con dolcezza, rivolse un'occhiata tutt'altro che tenera a Holmes: «È meglio che stia sdraiata.» consigliò in tono asciutto.  
L'investigatore annuì distrattamente: la sua attenzione era tutta per il fiore scarificato sulla pelle bianca.

 


	4. Come Una Falena Notturna

_**Come una falena notturna** _

 

    _ **D**_ ilys non ricordava d'essere svenuta, ma conservava la vaga reminiscenza del preciso istante in cui Sherlock Holmes aveva abbassato gli occhi sulla sua mano sinistra, lo sguardo contrariato s'era illuminato di una curiosità famelica, non meno minacciosa dei suoi modi bruschi. Sapeva che qualcosa in lei non aveva risposto in maniera razionale; i muscoli irrigiditi s'erano rilassati, la testa era divenuta leggera e gli arti avevano smesso di obbedire allo sprazzo di lucidità che le era rimasto.  
Sapeva di essere stanca in senso prettamente fisico, la colonna vertebrale era attraversata da fitte improvvise ma non poteva essere altrimenti, dato che non si sdraiava da quattro giorni e il suo sonno era agitato, leggero, affatto riposante; Dilys non aveva più la forza di reagire, forse non lo desiderava neppure.  
La fiducia istintiva che Sherlock le suscitava aveva corroso la tensione nervosa, aveva riportato a galla la sofferenza, la necessità di affidare a qualcuno parte del suo fardello, perché malgrado lui cercasse disperatamente di nasconderlo era un uomo buono, non le sarebbe arrivato alcun male da lui a dispetto della severità, a tratti dell'arroganza con cui trattava il prossimo.   
Era sicura che non sarebbe arrivato alla verità, lei sarebbe svanita prima: il tempo di mangiare qualcosa, di dormire sul divano e sarebbe sgattaiolata verso la stazione, sperando che il prossimo treno la portasse nel posto giusto.  
 _'Se fosse questo, il posto giusto?'_ s'era domandata, quando il dottor Watson l'aveva invitata in cucina.   
John Watson era più di un uomo buono, aveva anche il pregio d'essere sensibile e di mostrare una delicatezza spontanea con quelli che reputava i più deboli.   
Era una bella persona da incontrare, Dilys aveva intravisto anime che traboccavano di egoismo, di insoddisfazione per quattro lunghi giorni, stare accanto a individui tanto diversi fra loro e al contempo originali era rigenerante.  
 _'Se fosse questo, il posto giusto?'_  
Sherlock aveva risposto per lei, facendo irruzione con la violenza di un tornado, sfilandole i guanti e privandola dell'ultima illusione.  
Dilys era sprofondata in una dimensione senza colori, c'era un unico fascio luminoso, un raggio dorato che oscillava, inseguendo le eco indistinte dei suoni.  
Riconobbe dei passi affrettati, il fruscio di un tessuto, una porta chiusa in un tonfo e ad accompagnare questi rumori, un cicaleccio incessante.  
Dilys si accostò al bagliore, come fosse stata una falena notturna e lentamente riuscì a distinguere il timbro baritonale di Sherlock, il tono di impostata sufficienza col quale formulava brevi richieste e la cadenza del dottor Watson che scandiva asserzioni con un forte biasimo, la terza voce era sconosciuta, un suono sottile e decisamente femminile. Le riportò alla mente sua nonna, il modo severo ma dolce con cui rimproverava lei ed Enid, il suo sorriso delicato come l'aurora spentosi in un gelido Novembre.  
Il lampo si tese per prenderla, Dilys esitò: quel mondo privo di stimoli era rilassante, dall'altra parte c'erano troppi problemi ad attenderla.  
Dovette deglutire, infine, la gola era riarsa e la saliva discese l'esofago come lava donandole una sensazione sgradevole, terrena che la incatenò alla realtà.  
«L'Ispettore Lestrade!» esclamò la donna, sembrava una minaccia.   
Non aveva molto in comune con la nonna, decise Dilys.  
Dalle palpebre filtrava il lucore artificiale di una lampada, la testa era chiusa in un cerchio di dolore, gli arti erano rigidi come blocchi di marmo, sulla fronte prima e sul collo poi percepì una sensazione umida e fresca, non ebbe difficoltà a ispirare ed espirare profondamente, dalle labbra screpolate uscì un debole lamento.  
Due dita maschili tastarono la parte superiore del polso.  
«È cosciente.» sentenziò con vivo sollievo Watson.  
Dilys non fu ugualmente entusiasta, aprì gli occhi mentre il cervello pareva torturato da mille aghi di ghiaccio, inquadrò una porzione di soffitto attraversato da ombre aguzze.   
Il primo volto che vide, però, fu di John Watson che s'era mosso per tamponarle le tempie con un panno bagnato, era molto teso ma si sforzò di sorriderle: «Non spostarti.» raccomandò quasi sottovoce: «Non parlare, se non ti senti di farlo.»   
Dilys non aveva alcuna intenzione di rispondere al fuoco di fila di domande che l'attendeva, quindi fu grata della premura, non cercò né Sherlock, né la sconosciuta che aveva sentito poco prima, si godette quegli attimi di prezioso silenzio e poi, la donna varcò la soglia dello studio.  
«Si è ripresa?» esordì in tono pratico, come se fosse abituata a ben altro e avvicinandosi al divano su cui Dilys era stata adagiata, si sporse.  
Era una donna sulla sessantina energica nei modi così come nella voce, aveva i capelli biondi tagliati corti e un filo di trucco distraeva lo sguardo dalle rughe sottili che solcavano la pelle, aveva le mani congiunte all'altezza del grembo, la fissava con apprensione sincera.  
«Quasi.» disse incerta Dilys: «Grazie.»  
L'altra alzò la mano destra nell'aria: «Non dire sciocchezze.» ribatté prontamente: «Essere strapazzati dal signor Holmes è un'esperienza traumatica.» sorrise sardonica, una punta di affetto materno brillò negli occhi.  
«Strapazzo chi se lo merita, Mrs. Hudson. Dovrebbe saperlo.» rispose con voluta indolenza Sherlock, era alla destra di Dilys anche se lei non riusciva a scorgerlo: «Lasciarsi ingannare dall'aspetto è una debolezza inaccettabile. Non è così?»  
Nessuno rispose alla domanda retorica, Dilys l'accolse come una stilettata nello stomaco, volle poter replicare argutamente, ma era troppo scossa per farlo.  
«Io non ho mai voluto ingannare nessuno.» si ribellò alla fine, sollevò il braccio per scostare la pezzuola: «Non ho mentito.» sottolineò irritata.   
 _'Non capisci, non devi capire!'_  
L'uomo fece un passo, abbastanza perché Dilys lo intravedesse in posa rilassata con le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni: «Provalo.» sembrò un ringhio.  
«Falla finita.» gli intimò John con un'occhiata eloquente: «Qualsiasi cosa abbia subito...» cercò di proseguire.  
«Non ho subito nulla.» si oppose Dilys con veemenza.  
«È troppo shockata per ricordare. Questo dovresti saperlo.» il medico non la ignorò, come a quietarla posò nuovamente il fazzoletto fresco sulla sua fronte: «Visto che comprendere gli stati d'animo è uno sforzo improbo.» concluse.  
«Sei ingiusto.» si intromise contrariata la signora.  
«Io non sono la vittima di niente.» ribadì decisa Dilys, puntellò i palmi sui cuscini per sollevare il busto. Aveva in corpo molle e rigido al tempo stesso, come se i muscoli si fossero riempiti di sabbia, il dottore le disse di rimanere calma e lei non obbedì.  
«Se fossi scappata da un pericolo, avrei dei segni.» disse affannata, si umettò le labbra nervosa.  
«No, non è detto.» ribatté Sherlock: «Tu hai un segno, comunque e bello vistoso: una cicatrice da scarificazione salina.» fece notare in tono neutro.  
Dilys aggrottò la fronte, soffocò l'istinto di chiarirsi: «Non è una vera cicatrice.» obiettò con improvvisa timidezza.  
«L'hai fatta volontariamente?» chiese Mrs. Hudson perplessa: «Ho letto su una rivista che si tratta di una nuova moda.» incrociò le braccia sotto al seno: «Posso chiudere la finestra?» aggiunse.  
«No. No... Sulla mano è anche scomoda. Una cosa cretina.» sbottò Dilys.   
Era assurdo che la tacciassero di aver sprecato tempo, denaro ed epidermide per imprimere un disegno nella carne, lo trovò offensivo.  
Ci furono altre domande che Dilys non volle neppure ascoltare, si chiuse in un mutismo ostinato che aveva affinato con sua sorella, strinse le dita attorno alla stoffa e scosse il capo un paio di volte.  
«Chiamiamo l'ispettore Lestrade.» ripeté Mrs. Hudson: «Lui saprà cosa fare, indirizzarla verso dei poliziotti adatti a trattare certi casi.»  
«Mrs. Hudson.» sospirò con enfasi drammatica Sherlock: «L'ispettore Lestrade non lavora per  _'Law &Order:Unità Vittime Speciali'_. Ogni agente di Polizia direbbe che questa ragazzina è scappata dal suo protettore...»  
«Io non sono una prostituta.» si riscosse Dilys.  
«Che l'aveva marchiata, come fanno tutti i protettori con le loro ragazze. L'amnesia può essere antecedente alla fuga. Di origine traumatica, forse ma non fisica.» Sherlock non la calcolò minimamente: «Ogni agente di Polizia sarebbe in errore: questa non è una prostituta minorenne, non ha segni di abuso, non ne presenta a livello psicologico. Non ha paura a seguire uno sconosciuto, non si ritrae al contatto fisico, sono pressoché sicuro sia anche vergine.» elencò placido.  
Dilys si sentì avvampare, avrebbe dovuto risentirsi per quella indelicatezza ma non ci riuscì veramente, non sino in fondo.  
John circondò le sue spalle con un braccio: «Sdraiati, Dilys.» la esortò, abbandonando la conversazione: «Qui sei al sicuro.» fece leva per spingerla indietro, ma la ragazza si impuntò.  
«Non chiamate la Polizia.» mormorò: «Sarebbe inutile, sarebbe dannoso.» tentò di spiegarsi, era come arrancare sul vetro: «Io non esisto... Non capite... Se cercherete, causerete dei problemi enormi!» soggiunse disperata: «Vi prego.» alternò lo sguardo sui tre, supplichevole: «Io sparirò, non mi vedrete mai più. Lo prometto.» attese la reazione.  
Sherlock Holmes, John Watson e Mrs. Hudson tacquero. Dilys capì che erano rimasti col medesimo proposito, che questo si era pure rafforzato per la compassione o per la curiosità.  
«Porterà a dei guai.» mormorò avvilita, non diede loro la soddisfazione di vederla in lacrime.  
«Ci siamo abituati, cara.» cinguettò soave Mrs. Hudson.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> La prima storia sullo 'Sherlock' della BBC che ha un sacco di altre contaminazioni. Un esperimento, in pratica e spero possa divertire.


End file.
